Lois and Lucia Jensen
Lois Marie and Lucia Jayne Jensen are twin characters on the series, Harpers Falls. After being mainly day characters for most of the show's existence, and some tweaks to their characters, namely making them twin sisters, the roles were made recurring and were cast with real life twins and Big Brother 17 alumna Liz and Julia Nolan. Liz (BB 17's runner up) plays the more innovative Lois, while Julia plays the more classically bent Lucia. The twins were stunned when they were revealed to be the latest Big Brother luminaries to join the HF cast, which has a lot of Big Brother alumna as part of the cast. "We took the auditions on a lark, after our season on BB ended," Liz said, "and at first I had no thought of doing so, because I wasn't sure how long I would have lasted on BB. Then I thought about Julia getting in on this, and then we both did. Albert was rooting for me and Julia throughout the whole season. When Julia and I were put on the block a few times, I think he took it harder than we did, which shows how big a fan he is of us. I think he created the roles, although the characters had been day players for a long time, with us in mind, and after a few tweaks to the characters, he hired us." Julia agreed. "Liz and I play each other's sisters easily," she smiles, "on the off days, we tend to play tricks on the rest of the cast, as we did on BB, but on camera, Liz and I are very professional. Albert has invested a lot of faith in us, and we don't want to imperil that for him." Violet's twin friends The beautiful Lois and Lucia are long-time best friends of Violet Harper having gone to school with her and her late sister, Jennifer. They had always been friends with the Harpers, and were never swayed by the snobbery of Bethany Arthur. As twins, they always know what the other is thinking; and despite their identical natures, they are very different in some ways. Both are nice people, and are fair minded. That was one of the main reason that they were close with Violet and Jennifer, as they were two sets of twins. They have an older brother named Steven, an attorney who has worked with Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson at various times. He is the one who keeps an eye out for his younger sisters on the bequest of their parents. Lois works at her brother Steven's law office as a clerk and is studying to be a lawyer herself; while Lucia works as a press agent for the Massachusetts legislature. Their closeness as siblings is very well known. Lois and Lucia also get along well with Violet's older cousins, Dylan Harper and Sheila Harper Watkins, whom are now widely known to be the de facto heads of the family. Lois and Lucia often work together with the cousins on projects that benefit both parties. They also get along well personally as they two are a set of fraternal twins. Lois is more prone to thinking outside of the box than Lucia, but that is no surprise there, given Lois was very innovative and often is known for her unique ways to solve legal issues. She impresses Steven with her ways, which still are within the boundaries of the legal system, but she gives them a refreshing new spin. The more traditional Lucia prefers to remain to the classic routes of success, but she also approves of her sister's innovations. Lois is only a couple of minutes older than Lucia, but their outlooks are quite unique. Without question, the two are very close, very loyal to one another, and defend one another ferociously. Woe be to anyone who messes with the Jensen twins! Recently, due to their success at their work, Lois and Lucia decided to buy a condo on Commonwealth Avenue in the Back Bay. They asked their long time friend, Violet, to join them in this endeavor. Violet agreed, due to her wanting to begin anew after her twin's death. Lois and Lucia, who understand Violet's loss, revealed that the reason they returned was to be there for Violet. Recently, Lucia had connected with Jeff Atherton, the brother of Aaron Atherton. This came about after she and Lois cleaned the clock of Jennifer Barrett, saving Jeff's nephew, Aidan Atherton from being savagely abused by the absolutely evil woman. There isn't anything romantic coming between the two, as Lucia is married to her job, and Jeff isn't into dating. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Fictional twins